After the Fall
by taintedangel311
Summary: Everything is gone. What have I done? In a far off time, Arthuria Pendragon finds herself in the clutches of the ruthless King of Heroes, Gilgamesh, after the Battle of Camlann. The King of Knights must test her strengths, strengthen her weaknesses and find her own happiness while protecting those she loves most. At least she shall gain a strong friendship with Lancer, right?
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

_**After the Fall**_

_I hope you enjoy my new series! I just couldn't help myself and ship those two together!  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/ Zero**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Awakening

_The sky was a pink-orange glow, the sign of dawn. I glanced around the quiet remains of the battle. Bodies were littered on the ground, some had a weapon piercing them in place. Unsteadily, I leaned on Excalibur's golden hilt as I stood with wobbly legs. Red was all over its once golden and royal blue blade, tainting its shiny surface.  
Everything is gone. Everything.  
I gripped the hilt tighter.  
What have I done?_

* * *

"Hey, get up!" A sharp pain hit my stomach.  
"Are you dead already? I said GET UP!" The man said again, kicking me harder. I coughed in pain as I wearily opened my eyes. The man pulled me up by the hair and half dragged me to the open door.  
That's right. I was captured by some slave traders...how fortunate. My hands and legs were shackled, making me stumble with every step.  
The man pushed me roughly into the blinding light. It was months since I've last seen the sun! I squinted my eyes as they started to adjust to the sudden brightness. In front of me was a gathered crowd of men of able ages for a noble name. They were holding onto tiny sacks that clinked every time they swung it.  
Uh oh.  
At my side, there was a line of women that were as young as 10 to 16 looking either tired, scared, or worried. We were all wearing the same rough material that hung from one shoulder. It only came down to my upper thigh, while the younger women had it to their knees. A throb of pity pinched at my heart. Right next to me was a woman with brown hair that cascaded down to her waist. Her murky brown eyes glistened with mischief. She was definitely a beauty, but something seemed odd about her.  
"Gentlemen," a man said bringing me back to the crowd, "I thank your presences especially your Mightiness, King Gilgamesh." My heart stopped for a second. He was here. My eyes floated to lock onto the cold blood red eyes. He was seated on a golden chair and was guarded from all four angles. Gilgamesh had exceptional golden hair that fell short in layers near his eyes. His head leaned on his hand which was propped on the thick gold armrest. His red eyes traveled downwards, taking in my thin and short figure.  
I clenched my teeth and flexed my hands. My only thoughts were to knock him down with every ounce of strength, even if it costs me a few holes through my stomach.  
I heard the crowd roar when the dark haired woman next to me was sold to some royalty.  
"Alright," the announcer pulled me frontwards, "lastly, we have this lovely golden beauty that came from overseas. You can tell by her emerald eyes, they even change in the light." Many men awed as they stepped closer to view my eyes. I held by ground; if I back down now, I'll lose my dignity.  
Not that I've got anything else to lose.  
The men started to bid, they were so heated in a money battle that they were so red in the face. A man with a bulging belly was raising it further and was about to win, when a surprising bidder raised his arm.  
"I'd like to take her instead"  
Everyone turned to the speaker. It was the King of Babylon.  
King Gilgamesh yawned at the gaping crowd.  
"Is there something wrong?" He waved at them with his free hand. "I'd like her in my palace as one of my items."  
I locked eyes with him again. What is he planning? I narrowed my eyes as he smirked at me. That devil...  
"C-certainly, would you like to discuss the details...?"  
The salesman was stopped by a hand from Gilgamesh.  
"Just dress her in more...appropriate clothing. I wouldn't want to bring her in the palace looking like that." Gilgamesh said in a bored tone. He returned to stare at me with intent written on his face.  
"I shall see you soon." And with that, he snapped his fingers and the men lifted Gilgamesh's carriage over their shoulders.  
I watched him as he left the area before being dragged away from the stage to a separate cart.  
LINE BREAK  
In front of me was a woman with a short stature for her age of 16. Her hair was a shoulder length blonde that was now glossy and brushed down with her longer side bangs up in a side crown. She wore a silky white dress that floated to her gladiator shoes.  
It was my own reflection.  
The last time I had worn a dress was before I had committed myself to reign as a King. I tilted my head to the side as I peered into the gold bordered full length mirror in the hall. My hand found the ornament that kept the side crowns together. I traced the flower's outlines. It was a "gift" from the King himself. The attendants hasn't shown me what it was, but I was sure it was white...  
Lost in my thoughts, a voice startled me.  
"I didn't think you would be standing here." I jumped a foot in the air. Instinctively, I twisted around and stood my ground. It was a tall man with jet black hair that was short and had a curly side that must've slipped out of its slick back place. He wore a uniform that was white and red but also had some armor on his chest and his right shoulder. My eyes shifted to his two lances strapped to his back. One was golden and the other red.  
"Might I ask if you are the lady that his majesty called for?"  
I looked at his eyes. They were a cold green that didn't match his smile.  
I nodded curtly, unwilling to speak to him. He jerked his head towards the huge double doors.  
"Follow me."  
Through those double doors, we were in a huge chamber with colourful cushions littered on the marble floor. There were columns supporting the structure that were the same marble material as the flooring. The only part where there were no pillars was the middle, where we currently are. King Gilgamesh sat amongst a pile of huge cushions with maidens fawning over him.

Although, he wasn't the only one there. Men in exquisite silk and finery were sitting on their own spot, also with some women on their side.  
As we approached Gilgamesh, they all stopped talking and stared. Knowing that eyes followed, I sharpened my instincts, just in case anyone happens to make a move.  
Gilgamesh pushed the pouting women out of his way.  
"Finally, the entertainment has arrived at last!" He announced with a confident voice. Gilgamesh pulled me into his arms. I tried to escape, but it was useless against his strength. Gilgamesh dragged me to the cushions with a hearty laugh.  
"Now, let the party continue!" He commanded as he forced me to sit down next to him.  
"Drink." Gilgamesh handed me a gold wine goblet. I looked away.  
"I see. You don't understand what I am saying." He took my hand from my lap and put the goblet next to it. "Take," he emphasizes, "it." There was a slight hint of annoyance in his voice.  
I'm probably going to regret this.  
Despite my thoughts of breaking his out-stretched hand, I grabbed the goblet and turned away from him. I swear I could feel him smiling.  
Jerk.  
I looked around the hall full of men and their women. There, I saw the woman from before in the slave trade. She wore a very see-through dress that showed (ahem, you know) but her lower body was covered. Her long hair was oiled, making her jet black hair glisten from the torches that lit the chamber. She sat next to the big man that had bought her. It seems that she was staring at me intensely.  
Suddenly, she quickly looked at my right side. Following her glaze, I found the King watching me while twirling his drink in his hand and leaning on the other.  
It took me a second to realize how close he actually was. I jumped back, nearly spilling the expensive wine on my even more expensive-looking dress.  
A swore slipped from my tongue.  
Gilgamesh eyes went wide, "Ohh, so you do understand our language." He pointed a finger at me with a bemused smile, "Just now, you said that without trouble!" He snickered some more.  
I felt like hitting myself. A king never reveals himself like that! With his arm, he wrapped at my waist and pulled me towards him.  
"What are you-?!" I was trying to say before he caught my lips in his.  
SLAP  
The sound of skin against skin resounded in the grand hall. Everyone stopped chattering in the background.  
King Gilgamesh sat astonished with a red swollen cheek. Amidst my furious thoughts, I stood up from the cushions and the lavish silk, cradling my throbbing palm. Upon realizing what I've done, I sprinted to the exit way. Hopefully, no one followed me.


	2. Chapter 2: Perspective of Many

**Finally, here's chapter 2! (Sorry it took me sometime, but I did it! ^^;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Zero.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Perspective of Many**

**Arthuria**

This place was a maze!

I bent over, leaning on the pillar, panting.  
Forget escaping! Not only have I embarrassed myself, but I had just slapped one of the most ruthless kings. I looked up and saw flowers and a fountain that had a goddess stand with a pot that was endlessly spilling water out.

It seems that I've stumbled upon his garden.  
Taking my time, I walked into the garden and sat on the wide rim of the fountain.  
The sun started to rise as the sounds of entertainment echoed from inside-out. Their laughter and conversation were light and cheerful.  
It was as if nothing happened at all.

Tap

I twist around, standing up in the process. "Who's there?"  
The man who had escorted me to the party stepped out of the shadows.  
"The king wants me to bring you back," he said with a mono tone voice. I sat back and looked down on my lap, unwilling to go back there. The man heaved a sigh and sat next to me. I glanced at him.  
"Your name..."  
"Pardon?"  
I faced him. "What is your name?"  
Shock passed over his amused face. He recovered by taking his hand out. "Lance. Yours?"  
I smiled as I took his hand and shook it.  
"Arthuria." I made sure that I didn't mention my last name. Just in case.

The moonlight outlined his built figure and darkened the areas where his muscles are most toned.  
"I saw what you did to his Majesty," the soldier says, looking me in the eyes.  
I wanted to shy away so badly, but instead I clenched my hands and stared back.  
"If you weren't the King's Mistress, I would've had to kill you," Lance spoke as if it was a joke. Though, I said nothing.  
I feel his eyes following my movement.  
"Don't worry," I say with a sigh and stood up, guarding my emotions. "I'm not planning to escape." Yet.

The both of us walked and talked through the garden, unaware of the unseen figure watching us from the pillars.

* * *

**Gilgamesh**

I sat in between two flaunting girls that were begging for my attention. Annoyed, I ignored them and kept staring at the doors, waiting for Lance to burst through with the girl.  
Obviously that wasn't going to happen.  
Everyone else in the chamber were passed out on the floor or leaving with a girl in their arms.  
I stood up and decided to look for the blond woman myself. The women that were beside me once were pouting and grabbed for my arms.  
I swiped them away. "Don't touch me, peasants!"Without a glance back, I walked through the palace looking for the slave. As I was passing the garden area, I heard voices.  
I hid behind a pillar and peered over. It was my military adviser, Lance and walking beside him was the woman!  
Her hair glowed in the moonlight making the woman seems heavenly."Sire?" A timid voice popped up, making me jump.  
"What?!" I whispered harshly.  
The boy servant tool a step back. "F-forgive me!"  
I shushed him and held a finger to my mouth.  
"Whatever," I said, dismissing the comment like a fly. "Just tell Commander Lance to report back to my personal chamber immediately. Oh, and show the woman to her chamber, as well," I instructed with a whispered voice. "Now go, and don't forget to make it urgent!"The boy nodded and skittered towards the couple. From the distance, I saw the commander and the slave being interrupted by the boy. At first, Lance's expression darkened, and then he just sighed and said something to the woman before heading off.

Satisfied, I left to my chamber.

* * *

**Lancer**

I stood in front of his Majesty's room. Whatever he wanted was probably something urgent.  
Just as I was about to knock, the double doors flung open.  
"Lance!" The King exclaimed. "Come in, come in!" He pulled me inside his vast room. It was decorated with lavish silk and cushions of purple, yellow, red, blue and gold. The ones who have ever seen his room would be his most trusted advisors, servants and I. He takes his pimps to another chamber, far away from here.  
"Is there a problem, sire?" I asked formally.  
The King sat on the couch. "Sit." He pointed at the cushion of the floor in front of him. Just as I was about to sit, he laughs.  
"I'm just playing around. Sit across." The king points at the seat in front. I sighed furiously and sat down on the fluffy seat.  
"So, what did you and the slave talk about?""Nothing, your Majesty." I calmly responded.  
He leaned back, tsking. "Didn't I tell you to call me Gilgamesh when we're alone? Childhood friend, remember?"  
"Gilgamesh." I emphasized through gritted teeth, "We talked about nothing." He gave me a pointed look."You and I have been friends for too long. I would've been able to pick things up."I narrowed my eyes. "What is it that you want to know?" Gilgamesh smiled, obviously satisfied.  
"Start with her name."  
"It's Arthuria."  
He rubs his chin in thought. "Arthuria, huh."  
I mentally rolled my eyes.  
Oh, god.

* * *

**Arthuria**

Sand crunched inside my boots. I leaned on my knees and took a breath.  
One moment I was standing in a dead battlefield, the next laying in a heap full of sand, wearing no armor, no weapons, not even Excalibur. Leaving me with my clothes, no sense of direction and a bunch of sand.

Sand. It was the only thing in this place.

I straightened my back and looked around. Still no signs of life.  
After a few minutes of walking, I saw a blob with a path of dust billowing in the wind.  
"Hey!" I shouted while waving my arms frantically. "Over here!"  
The figure was closer now, and was headed towards me. I could pick out the horse and the driver at the front with a passenger. Behind them was a carriage and a horse following beside it.  
My first thought was relief, but as they got closer and closer, realization hit me. They were smirking.  
Before I knew it, the two men stood a meter away with a rope in one hand while one other was watching. I stood in my stance and watched them both.

"A foreigner!" The large man said in a thick accent. I raised an eyebrow; it seems that I could understand what they were saying.  
I narrowed my eyes and said nothing.  
The other man watching was cleaner and was of average height. "She seems feisty to tame." The skinner one snickered. "It'll be interesting what she could do in bed."

The larger one charged at me but I stepped aside and kicked him in the stomach. Skinny took the chance to try and take me at the side, but he got a punch instead. They both staggered back.  
"B-boss!" I turned and looked at the man who was leaning on his cane. He wore a hooded cloak which covered his face and body. The man had a hunch back and was fairly short.  
"Hmm?" The hooded man moved to look closer, but I took a step back.  
"Yes, yes! You'll be perfect!" He took out a book and started to mumble syllables out from a page of the book.  
Then, I was falling. I felt like I was.  
The blackness tugged onto me and dragged me back with shadow-like arms with hands that had an iron grip.  
I awoke from the sound of someone screaming. It was I.  
My body was drenched in cold sweat, leaving my sheets wet. At my side, there was a flood of light pink and orange-yellow from the balcony curtains.  
Suddenly the chamber doors flung open.

"What happened?!" A woman, who had previously introduced herself as Kali, exclaimed.  
"...Er, it was just me," I responded stiffly. It was uncomfortable having someone I barely knew showing their concern to me so outwardly.  
Kali exhaled, "Thank the gods! It sounded as if you were being murdered!"

She has no idea.

I got out of my bed and headed for the washroom.  
"Where are you going?" The elderly asked.  
"Bath," I replied. She scurried to follow me. "Allow me to help."  
I didn't object. For the first time, I felt the need for company.

* * *

**Ferra (woman from the market)**

I sat up in the bed of the man that bought me from the market. The man, Dahli Bahzar, was one of council people of the King's court. He has a belly but was made of gold.  
Gold was the sole purpose of this 'job'.  
I grabbed my silk robe and pulled it all together. Dahli had already gone off to join the King for breakfast with the rest. Of course he didn't take me. Who would want a woman at such a place?  
Unless I was the head mistress of the King.  
I sat in front of the vanity mirror where Dahli had provided me with my own supply of makeup. My chestnut hair fell straight to my waist, with only few tangles. After brushing it down, I applied oil in it to make it shine, then onto to my angular face.  
The end result of my creation was, as always, perfect. There were shadows in the right places and brightness in the perfect spots.|

I smirked at my reflection.

Now, a way to woo the King...

* * *

_**=w= " whew, this took me a LONG time :L **_  
_**Thanks to ALL for being so patient!**_


End file.
